


【鱼进锅】论私有化对男朋友的影响

by lizixiansheng



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 鱼进锅 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 00:17:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizixiansheng/pseuds/lizixiansheng





	【鱼进锅】论私有化对男朋友的影响

郭德纲是个江湖人，即使被人拌了一个又一个跟头，却还是愿意拿自己热乎乎的心跟人交往。只不过爱憎分明的他总被人疏离，怕早晚有一天被他伤到。可是偏偏有人“往虎山行”，他拍了拍郭德纲的肩膀，笑的没心没肺，说：“以后就要承兄弟照顾了啊！”

郭德纲没把这句话当成客套话，跟了他的捧哏，就要对人负责。

他抬起头笑起来：“您客气，还要靠您帮衬呢。”

他的负责表现在工作上，别的他实在没有，也给不起。那些雄心壮志对着于谦一句也吐不出来。别说谈未来，在于谦面前他总是拘谨得很，有时被于谦逗得狠了，也只是自己红了耳朵，笑着低头不说话。

这样的反应让于谦有一种挑逗未入世少女的错觉，不自觉的去摸上面前人的耳朵，拇指和食指轻轻夹着，慢慢的摩挲。郭德纲已经羞的像个熟透了的小龙虾，收了笑，咬着嘴唇，把头埋得更低。那口烟经过肺部从鼻子里呼出来，扑到郭德纲的侧脸上，竟然还带着热气，隔的人更加看不真切。于谦眯起眼睛，慢慢的靠近，可能是想要看清他的表情。郭德纲感受到他湿热的气息，整个人都僵住。

在一个不远不近的距离，于谦停住了，他拿过郭德纲身后的水，又靠回椅背，笑着问他演出过后去哪里。

郭德纲老老实实说要去小剧场看看。

于谦又逗他：“你难道不该说不知道去哪，然后问我要不要去吃个夜宵什么的。”

夜宵这种东西对郭德纲来说是奢侈品。

郭德纲眯起眼睛笑起来：“那于老师要不要吃呢？”

隔着烟雾，于谦仿佛看见一只胖狐狸，胖狐狸也是狐狸，好看又聪明。

于谦挑着眉笑着说：“酒逢知己千杯少。”

知己两个字他咬的特别重。咬了字反而让人想的更多。

郭德纲面上答应着，心里想的却是帐头，这个月恐怕要吃几顿挂面，挂面也挺好，看谁做。

于谦看他神游起来，觉得无趣，又歪在一边自己抽烟。

演出过后的于谦兴奋劲还没过去，拉着郭德纲就奔“夜宵”去。

结果于谦在一个小卖铺门口停了下来，郭德纲不明所以。看着拎着一大袋挂面从店里出来的于谦，他简直哭笑不得。于谦把挂面塞给副驾驶上的郭德纲，“先送我的角儿去小剧场看看，然后去角儿家吃几子儿挂面，啧，这生活美翻天了哈！”

郭德纲听见了他的一字一句，连起来却实在不明白这是什么意思。于谦看着有点懵的郭德纲，掐一下他的脸：“我也是命不好，跟了个小傻子。”于谦没指望他给什么反应，反手就去挂挡。

沉默的人忽然开口，“以前说相声的总被流氓欺负。”

于谦点头表示赞同：“可不。”

郭德纲看了他一眼，又转过头去看自己那边窗，那里有于谦的倒影。

“现在也是。”

于谦被骂了句流氓，心里就像被狐狸蹭了蹭，痒得紧呐。呵呵笑起来。

郭德纲看着窗上于谦的笑脸，也弯了嘴角。

天太晚了，剧场已经关门了，于谦刚要走，郭德纲连忙说：“麻烦于老师稍等一下。”

于谦就歪着头看着他下车，认认真真检查锁头锁和灯。

第一次去人家，拎着一袋挂面就给人哄的牙不见眼，于谦都觉得自己有点罪恶。于是把袖子撸上去，抢过挂面：“哎哎！我来！让你尝尝我的手艺嘛！”

郭德纲带着他去熟悉厨房，回身就坐在小板凳上，听着厨房被人搞的热闹非凡。这个屋子在此之前只能成为栖身之地，可于谦一到这，竟然让他有一种称之为家的冲动。

郭德纲看着围着围裙的于谦，一脸期待的看着自己，他也郑重其事的拿着筷子蘸了一下他榨的酱，然后放到自己嘴里，咋摸咂摸滋味，撇起嘴，就眼见着于谦的嘴角向下弯，然后又竖起大拇指，狠狠的点点头，于谦就大笑起来：“我就说嘛！干爹最好这个！学个三分样儿也不至于让人骂街哈哈哈！”

郭德纲看见他这样笑，也笑起来，起身给他挑面条。

郭德纲故意吃得慢，于谦吃得多，两个人竟然一起撂筷。于谦歪在椅子上，郭德纲很自觉的捡桌子。于谦就冲着厨房哀怨：“哎哟！已经这么晚了啊！”

郭德纲过来时，于谦撒娇似的问他：“你能留我过夜吗？”

这话实在暧昧，可郭德纲无奈的说：“只有一张单人床，咱俩好像睡不下。”

于谦急急的说：“怎么不能！”

郭德纲不明白他为什么这么执着想要留下来，但他这么想留下，自己只好答应。于谦开心的弹起来去铺床，兴奋的像什么似的。郭德纲弯着嘴角洗碗，萧瑟的秋天也没那么难过的。

所谓的睡下就真的只是睡下，只好侧着身子堪堪挤在一起，想保持姿势都难。于谦睡在外面，他觉得自己随时有可能掉下去，他轻轻的问：“我能转过来睡吗？”

郭德纲听见坐起来，“不行，我睡地上吧，你这样太难受了。”

于谦赶紧拉住他，月光打进来，郭德纲能看见他皱着眉看自己的可怜模样：“可以不难受的。”

郭德纲歪着头，随后被人拽倒，然后跌入一个怀抱，“我这样抓着你，要掉一起掉！”

郭德纲呵的一下乐出声，又不挣脱，就这样随了他。

第二天他是被敲窗户声吵醒的。他隔着格子窗看见于谦逆着光拎着一袋袋早餐对自己傻笑挥手。就那么生生愣住。直到于谦身后出现邻居阿姨，他才缓过来，赶紧去给他开门。

于谦把早餐一样一样打开摆在桌子上：“去洗漱啊，吃完咱上班去！”

郭德纲只是听话的去洗漱。

于谦把筷子递给他催促他快吃，又说起怕他冷把才门关上，结果没有钥匙，在外面还蹲了一会，怕早餐凉了才起来敲窗户。

郭德纲只是听着。

于谦又说起昨晚开车过来就猜出来哪有早市，所以早早起来去买早餐。

郭德纲心里五味杂陈，这样的照顾，要怎样报答才算对等。

非常不遂人愿的是，他就要离开团里，没机会报答人家了。于谦倒时不时去看他，张先生身体不好的时候也顶一顶，说是来这玩一玩权当过瘾，毕竟就喜欢这个。可是自己掏钱给人卖票去看他，和来的那些莫名其妙要与他谈合作的人也是过瘾来的？

郭德纲心里有一口气，现在为自己的努力又加了一项，为了他没叫出口的哥哥。

在他终于打开局面的时候，郭德纲拉着于谦笑着说：“哥，您过来吧。”

于谦也乐得。

两个人一起总比一个人要来得轻松许多，那些顺其自然和必然结果下的暗流涌动又是谁在推波助澜？

暧昧的种子在这样的起起伏伏生根发芽，长成愈发明晰的爱慕。

过年放假之前趁着大伙都在，在一起吃个饭，于谦喝嗨了，非要拉着郭德纲翻桌。

郭德纲已经不太喝酒了，但是看他这么开心，也只好作陪，笑着和他说悄悄话，“我的哥哥，翻桌您也喝不倒我。”

于谦听这话，被激的拉着他就奔下一个地儿。其他人见状说了几句话也就散了。

于谦已经喝的有点晃，郭德纲总是在他斜后方及时扶住他，人就莫名其妙笑起来。郭德纲后悔了，开始琢磨着怎么给老醉鬼拖回家去。

可惜喝醉的于谦比清醒着的郭德纲还认道，那点心眼全被碾碎了。郭德纲心里有一种挫败感，开始不再给他搭茬，任他对着啤酒自言自语。

嘈杂的烧烤店里，他俩竟然是最正常最不起眼的一桌，郭德纲还是没忍住，抓着半瓶啤酒任于谦怎么商量，郭德纲都是一句，别喝了。

于谦把自己凳子挪过去，和他紧紧贴着，点了一支烟，无处伸展的手臂只好放在郭德纲的椅背上，侧过身子笑呵呵的看着他也不说话。这姿势简直就是被人搂在怀里，又被人这样盯着，羞的耳朵都红了，转过头去，也不说话。

可是钻进耳朵里的热浪和酥酥麻麻的触感让他快要坐不住，就在要忍不住的时候，那人忽然就离开抽烟去了，被戏弄的面上挂不住，正要转过来骂他，椅背上的手就环过来，轻轻摸在耳廓上，可能只是刚碰上，脸颊就被手背蹭了一下。

于谦看着羞的抬不起头的郭德纲忽然觉得有些过分，自己就这样轻薄他，但自己做了什么要他这样对待自己，他值不值啊……

于谦问他：“你说哥哥对你好不好啊？”

只顾害羞的郭德纲被问的一愣，也忘了刚才被人占便宜的事，极认真的看着他点头，“自然的！哥哥对我极好的！”

不知道该高兴还是什么，他就这样单纯可爱，于谦忽然就不笑了，“可我要是目的不纯，图谋不轨呢？”

这些日子以来，他身边的很多人都在躁动，他总是忘了自己这个人也是人，不是什么超脱物外的神仙，他也有自己的情绪，这是不是一种忽略。郭德纲明白他说这话并不是真的要求什么，可是自己总要给他看自己的态度啊。

他笑一下，“我还有什么让您图的？您想要什么，说一声，只要我有，我都给您。”

于谦抱住他，把头放在人肩窝上，一声一声的笑，还真的是小傻子。

各怀心思的两个人，远远看起来竟然像是兄友弟恭。

于谦慢慢悠悠否定他：“我对你不好，不好。”

眼见着他站在风口浪尖上，被人算计打压，可他只对自己说：“哥哥你别说话。”，就真的为自己找了解脱，然后继续做个登徒子。

郭德纲连忙说：“您是我遇见的，待我最好的人了！”

他的情意自己都看在眼里，之前那样的状态已经非常满足了，只是郭德纲走得越来越高，心里的裂缝震动得越来越大，快要把自己的心撕裂。

今时今日，他竟然也想要个结果了。

于谦爬起来，又呵呵笑：“既然如此。”说着手就从腰间滑进去，来回摩挲着，“你愿不愿意和我一起？”

郭德纲只是看着他不说话。于谦心下了然，想要他说，可人家要给才行，今时不同往日了啊。

反正喝多了，醒了谁知道今天说了什么鬼话？

天人交战的于谦，耳朵里飘进一句我愿意，下意识就冷哼一句，“我就知道……”

等等？

郭德纲却推开他，眼泪就在眼圈里打转转，“于老谦儿你个胆小鬼！”

于谦正色着看他，醉着酒，反应也实在慢。郭德纲低低的说：“明明不是那样孟浪的人，明明是真心的，为什么要这样逃避呢？”

于谦咬着牙，忽然狠狠的抓着他的肩膀，逼着他看着自己，“你要我怎么面对你？在你最难过的时候我不在你身边，那是我过不去的坎！如今在你身边，那种无力感还在时时包围着我 ，你知道我有多难受吗？”

郭德纲想，是自己太自私，只顾着要他与自己共富贵不要他共患难，可从没问他愿不愿意……

“可是你知道，我没你能忍，我爱你就是爱你，你要我憋着还不如直接给我一刀，但是我要怎么爱你？”

躲在你身后说些暧昧的话，然后看着你和未来可预见的别人欢乐吗？

别人……

于谦不明意味的笑一下，转过去自顾自捡花生米吃，“你好静，可总要走出去，交更多人，总不能一直围着我哥哥长哥哥短的。”

这个看着没溜的人，心思也是这样细腻敏感。

郭德纲呼出一口气，“您那么漂亮，性格还好，又出身名门，专业偏偏又极好，和我这个穷小子在一起该多委屈您，您怎么能生出这种想法……”

见他没有否定，于谦冷笑道：“漂亮？以色侍人，能得几时好？性格？这么个懒散性子亏得你也喜欢，出身名门该吃不饱饭还是吃不饱，专业好也是过奖，名不副实罢了。”

郭德纲听这话，有些急了，对着啤酒瓶子就灌了进去，啪一下放桌子上，紧紧的盯着他，“你在意我的过去你没参与，我也在意！凭什么他们能陪你长大？凭什么他们能参加你的婚礼？凭什么他们能陪你玩闹？我要交朋友？你呢？天天和那些狐朋狗友搅在一起，不喝的不认人不算完，又该怎么说？”

算是对症下了药了，软硬不吃油盐不进的于谦就吃这套，瞬间答道：“以后少喝就是了……”

郭德纲抱着自己肩膀，冷笑着看着他：“这话我已经听的耳朵都起茧了。”

于谦委委屈屈的低头不说话，郭德纲偷着笑一下，拉着他的手，“呐！今天不许喝了！跟我回家！”

慢慢的，于谦所有账号的密码都上交了，手机型号也要同步，要穿同款大褂和AB款的私服，和谁搭戏要“汇报”，狐朋狗友要背着人“单线”联系，同窗发小通通远离那个活阎王，情人节要送礼物，出门在外要视频通话，在他视线范围内要“真空”，后来连马和粉丝都难逃魔爪……

侯震吐槽：“师哥，您真是二十四孝好男友，我佩服您，也就您受得了这样的……”

于谦吐了一个烟圈，成功了很开心，然后斜着眼睛看了他一眼，“你情我愿。”

侯震见郭德纲要来，连忙躲一边，边逃变说：“记得去看病吧，典型斯德哥尔摩！”

只把眯着眼睛琢磨编排侯震的郭德纲，和笑的直不起腰的于谦留在了休息室。

END

小剧场：

老谦儿：【被粉丝包围开心ing】

郭女神：。

老谦儿：……


End file.
